Daddy's Little Girl
by AlyDeLoIronBuscusJonasMan
Summary: Tony's life is turned upside-down after losing his wife. He has to deal with raising his child on his own... with the help of Pepper. Follow Tony as he watches his daughter grow up. (New Chapter Every Sunday!)
1. New Arrival and New Loss

Alright, I got the idea for this story by reading other Iron Man dad stories, but I put my own twists on it. I know the begining really doesn't sound like Tony much, I have tweaked it some to get it as close as possible.. but really, it wouldnt be interesting if Tony stood there emotionless, am I right? Haha. I appretiate feedback so feel free to give it. I will be posting a chapter a week so I have enough time to edit them and so I feel they are done with my best effort. :) I hope you enjoy! :) (Sorry for the cover picture, it looks like crap right now cuz I can't cut the image of little me on the mini laptop I have at my dads. When I go back to my moms I will fix it :) For now, that's the idea of it.)

* * *

~Tony's POV~

Today was the day Angel and I were going to finally have our little girl. Angel went into labor just 8 hours ago and now is the time. I can't help but be both nervous and a little excited, it's making me sick. I'm standing next to her holding her hand as she's pushing and I'm feeling a little dizzy. What can I say? It's my first kid!

When I finally hear a little cry, I smile to myself and look in the baby's direction, but as soon as I do, monitors start beeping and nurses are rushing around the room. I look back to Angel to see what is going on and she has passed out. I start to get anxious and demand answers. The only thing I am told is to step out of the room, and when I don't, I'm threatened to be carried out. I finally take one last look at the nurses tending to my baby girl and then the others rushing to my wife's side to help her, and step out of the room a little frustrated.

I sat in the waiting room for about an hour, with my face in my hands, before a doctor comes out to tell me the news. "Mr. Stark?" he says. I nod and look up at him. "We have some good news and bad news for you." he sighs and puts his hands in his scrub pockets. I sit back and continue to look at him. "The good news is that your daughter is healthy and can go home in about two days." He started.

"Alright, that's good. What about my wife?" I asked with slight worry in my voice. This wasn't normal for me at all.

"Well," The doctor shifted, uncomfortably. "Your wife suffered server hemorrhage after delivering your daughter and… we did everything we could to help her, but nothing could get her levels back to normal."

"Cut the crap." I mumble as tears fill my eyes and I replace my face in my hands. The doctor continues.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but your wife has passed." He says in a quieter tone. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asks as he watches me start to cry. I didn't like crying in front of people, it made me look weak, but Angel? She was the world to me, how can something like that just be taken away so quickly?

"No, just, please leave me alone…" I grumbled. He nodded understandingly and walked away.

After pacing the halls, crying, and mourning for 3 hours, I was back in my seat, staring at the wall in front of me. I couldn't really think at that point, my mind was blank. I heard footsteps that were getting closer to me and I turned my head to the side to see who it was. No surprise, it was a nurse. "Hello, Mr. Stark," She smiled weakly, not sure how to act in front of me right now. I did a small wave and she continued. "Would you like to see your daughter?" I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah, of course." I agreed, than stood up. I wiped my face a little then followed her to the baby's ward.

The nurse led me to this hallway with a glass window. On the other side of the window, there were little beds set up in rows with pink and blue blankets on about every other one. Some of the beds were occupied, others were not. I stared inside the room through the window, quietly as I tried to determine which girl was mine, but I could not see the babies clearly. "If you will just wait here, I will get your daughter, Mr. Stark." The young nurse stated. I looked at her and nodded, and then she went inside. I was getting a little nervous, again. What if I drop her? What if she cries? What if she doesn't like me? What if I can't do this on my own? Wait, what am I talking about? I'm Tony Stark for crying out loud! I can do anything; I'm just not really good with other people. I watched as she went to the very back right corner of all the rows of beds and reached inside, pulling out a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket. My heart raced as I watched her bring her out into the hall. She smiled down at the baby, and then looked up at me. "Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked. I looked at the infant a little worried, then subconsciously nodded, holding my arms out. I haven't held a baby before, they freaked me out, but this one, her, she was mine.

The nurse slowly placed the sleeping baby in my arms. "Now be very careful, Mr. Stark, she's sleeping." I looked down at the baby that was now in my arms and nodded with wide eyes. The nurse smiled at me, obviously seeing my nervousness. "She's beautiful." I looked up at her and she gave me another smile. I gave her a half smile in return, and then looked back at my daughter. "I'll give you two some alone time." She said before walking away. I looked up and opened my mouth, ready to stop her, but before I got out the word 'wait', she was gone.

I heard a little yawn and shifted my sight back to the infant. I cringed, what if she started crying once she saw me? She shifted slightly and blinked a couple times, looking up at me. "Uh, hi." I said, quietly. I paused, she blinked again. "Uh, I'm your dad." I smiled, weakly. She was cute. She had my dark hair and surprisingly my dark brown eyes, but she did have her mother's nose and mouth. She was the perfect mix of me and Angel. It amazed me.

I sat down in a chair nearby and talked to my little girl, telling her how cute she was and a bunch of different things. "You are amazing." I whispered to her. I rubbed her head gently, fixing her hair, or what hair she had. When I finished she yawned, again, and I rested my hand on her a little bit, making sure not to hurt her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. The next thing I knew, I felt something touching my finger. I looked down to see that she wrapped her little hand around my finger. My heart melted. I never get like this, ever. But she is just so cute! I didn't even think that word was in my vocabulary, but I guess it is now. I took a picture and sent it to Pepper, my personal assistant.

"You're a natural." I heard and looked up. It was the young nurse, again. She was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, watching me. I shrugged with a small smirk. She looked at the clipboard she had in her hands. "Uhm, Mr. Stark, we need to finish filling out her birth certificate, are you up for doing that now?" She then looked up at me.

"Sure." I shifted, fixing the position of my daughter in my arms.

"Alright," She looked at the chart, again. "What would you like her first name to be?" She asked. I glanced down at my baby. Angel and I were planning on naming her Jadelyn, so I will name her that for Angel.

"Jadelyn." I told her. She nodded and wrote it down.

"Middle name?"

"Angel." I replied, confidently. Originally, we were going to give Jadelyn the middle name Rose, but I think her middle name should be after her mother now. It fits nicely like Rose would have.

When the nurse finished asking me questions for the birth certificate, she went off to type the information in the computer and print the certificate. She informed me that they would have to leave the mothers signature spot empty, but it could be filled by a Step-Mother if there was ever one. It upset me that Angel wasn't going to ever see our little girl grow up or be a part of her life. It just doesn't seem fair to me.


	2. Headed Home

New Chapters will be posted every Sunday! I'm doing a chapter a week! Thank you for all the views on the first chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Let me know if you have any ideas, comments, or questions!

* * *

*2 Days Later*

I was sitting in a room with Jadelyn, waiting for the nurse to bring her discharge papers. I was in the corner of the room with Jadelyn in my arms when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said, gently rocking her. I looked up to see my personal assistant standing in the doorway. She smiled at me and my daughter. "Hello, Pepper."

"Hey," she said, closing the door behind herself, and then walking over to me. "Is this her?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yup, this is the newest addition to the Stark family." I smiled at her. Jadelyn whined a little and started fidgeting in my arms. I reached over and grabbed her bottle off the side table, then placed it in her mouth.

"What's her name?" Pepper asked, kneeling down and playing with Jadelyn's hair.

"Jadelyn Angel." I replied. She looked up at me.

"Angel? After Mrs. Stark?" I nodded and removed the bottle from Jadelyn's mouth to see if she was finished. She seemed like she was, so I set it back on the table. Pepper nodded in understanding. "Can I hold her?" Pepper shifted her weight. I moved my eyes from Jadelyn to Pepper.

"Uh… Yeah, sure. Just, uh, be very, very careful." I said.

"I will. I have held a baby before, Mr. Stark." She said, matter-a-factly. Pepper stood up. Moving my hands behind Jadelyn's head and under her body, I carefully lifted her and placed her in Peppers arms. "You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She cooed, gently rocking Jadelyn. "Yes you are, yes you are." Jadelyn grunted a little bit. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose at the sound, and out of the mere fact that I was tired and worn down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I looked up, resting my arm on the arm of the chair. Pepper narrowed her eyes, studying me.

"I don't believe you..."

"Pepper, I'm fine." I lied. She continued to look at me. I sighed, "Alright, maybe I'm not. These past 3 days, they've been rough. I haven't been able to sleep or eat and, I hate to say this, but I've been crying non-stop. I just… I'm a mess. It feels like my world is falling apart." Pepper looked down at Jadelyn, who was now sleeping.

"You don't blame this on her, do you?"

"No, of course not." I started. "She's what keeps me going. I don't know where I would be if Jadelyn wasn't here, either." I looked at Jadelyn and Pepper nodded. We sat in silence for a while, but I broke it. "Could you run out there and see if the paperwork for her discharge is ready?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Yes, of course." Pepper said, slowly handing Jadelyn to me, so she doesn't wake her. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" I grinned a little at the familiar question.

"That will be all, Miss Potts." I replied and Pepper left the room.

*30 Minutes Later, Leaving the Hospital*

Pepper and I made our way to the front entrance of the hospital with Jadelyn in tow in her carrier. I looked out the glass windows to see a group of paparazzi waiting for me to walk out. I sighed, "Great… How did they find me?" I looked down at Jadelyn, then back at the crowd on the other side of the door.

"I'm not sure, would you like me to…" Pepper started.

"Let's go." I said, and pushed the door open, walking through swiftly. Pepper stood there for a second confused. "Come on!" I shouted from inside the mob of people. She quickly pushed through the crowd and got behind me. People were snapping pictures of us left and right, but I made sure that Jadelyn was covered. I'm not sure I want everyone to know who she is yet, it's to protect her. They were also throwing all sorts of questions at me, and they were one's I didn't really want to answer. 'What's her name?', 'When is Angels funeral?', 'Mr. Stark, are you going to give the baby up for adoption now that your wife is gone, so you can return to your past playboy lifestyle?', 'What now?'.

When we reached the car I slid Jadelyn and her carrier in first, and then climbed in, myself. Pepper got in on the other side. I took a deep breath then let it out and looked to my body guard/ driver and faked a smile. "Hey, Happy, how's it going?" I then turned to hook Jadelyn's car seat in.

"Fine, Sir. Is that the new baby Stark?" Happy asked, turning back in his seat to see her.

"Yes, this is her. Now would you mind, oh I don't know, getting us out of this paparazzi swarm maybe? I would like to get home and relax. You can see her later." I asked, a little sarcastically.

"Oh. Yeah, of course, sir."


	3. Welcome Home

Chapter 3, guys! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews I have recieved so far and the 600 some odd total views! I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Remember, I accept suggestions and ideas! Again, Thank you and enjoy! :)

* * *

*At The Stark Home An Hour Later*

After losing the paparazzi, we parked in the driveway and went into the house. I carried Jadelyn inside and set her carrier on the coffee table. She seemed content; she was just looking around at her new environment. Pepper walked in behind me, with her PDA in hand. I looked around the room as Happy walked in and sat on the couch. Pepper followed Happy and sat down, too. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. I decided on a beer and pulled one out, setting it on the counter, and closing the fridge. I popped the tab and took a sip, then looked to the others, "So,… Now what?" Pepper glanced up at me. "What?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Don't start drinking, Tony; you need to be sober for Jadelyn." She stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's just one beer, Pepper. It's no big deal." I picked up the beer and brought it to the living room. "Seriously, though, what do we do now?" I asked, again, sitting down with them.

"We wait." Pepper said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"For what?" and as soon as I said that, Jadelyn began crying.

"That." She continued typing a message on her phone. I set down my drink and stood up. I lifted Jadelyn out of her carrier and bounced her a little, whispering to her to calm her down.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay." I told her, swaying from side to side.

"I told you." Pepper said looking up in my direction as she sets her phone down. I gave her a dirty look. She stuck her tongue out at me in return. Jadelyns crying got louder and I winced. "Make her stop." She shot me a smile, clearly seeing me struggle.

"I'm trying!" I rushed to the kitchen to make a bottle. I lifted the container and read the side but I still didn't understand what I was supposed to do. "Uh…" I started to feel anxious, and then I heard my daughter wail, again. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, "Pepper!"

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" I heard her say from the other room, over another scream.

"Would you come here, please?" You could hear the uneasiness in my voice. I heard her heels on the wooden floor as she got closer to me. She came around the counter and stood by me.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" I said as I gestured to the bottle and the powder on the counter. She sighed and smiled. I watched as she took the container and scooped some of the powder into the bottle and added water, and then she put it in the microwave and set it for 30 seconds. Pepper turned and rested her arms on the counter, facing me. I gave her a weak smile and shrugged, Jadelyn shrieked, again. "Thanks, Pep." I said as I continued to rock my baby in my arms.

"You're welcome." The microwave beeped and Pepper pulled it out and put her finger on the nipple of the bottle, then she shook it and handed it to me. I took the bottle and put it by Jadelyn's mouth and she began to drink it. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I watched her drink and close her eyes. Jadelyn's face was red from crying so hard. I gently lifted her and kissed her head.

"What would you do without me?" Pepper said as she watched me. I huffed and continued to feed Jadelyn. Pepper and I heard a sound and looked up, it was Happy.

"Sir, I am going to go. You seem like you have a lot to deal with right now." He said, gesturing to Jadelyn. I nodded. "I'll see you later than."

"Bye, Happy!" Pepper said as he walked to the door and left. I yawned and leaned against the counter. She turned to me, "Tony, do you want to go take a nap? I can take care of Jadelyn for you." I shook my head.

"No, no, no. I've got her." I insisted. She put her hands on her hips and looked me up and down. "What?" I asked.

"When was the last time you had a full night sleep? Or eaten for that matter?" She sounded concerned. I looked down and shifted my weight. "Huh, Tony, when?"

"Four days ago..." I mumbled, then stood up straight and looked her in the eyes.

"Tony… I'm sorry." Pepper sighed. I set Jadelyn's bottle in the sink. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope!" I stated as I walked out of the kitchen. Pepper followed a little angry.

"You can't just run away from your problems, you know?" she huffed. I stopped in the living room and turned to face her.

"I know, I'm not running away, just ignoring." I smirked quickly, and then sat down. Pepper continued to stand.

"Whatever…" That conversation ended quickly. I looked down at Jadelyn and smirked. I gently rubbed what was left of her tears away with the back of my finger.

"Oh, Jadelyn, my little girl." I sighed. Pepper tilted her head.

"Tony? Isn't 'Jadelyn' kinda long?" she asked.

"What do you mean? That's her name." Jadelyn looked up at me and I smiled.

"No, I mean like give her a nickname…" She thought. "Like Jade?" I sat there for a second.

"Hmm, what do you think?" I asked Jadelyn as I fixed her in my arms. "Do you wanna be called Jade?" she made a little squeaking noise as she moved slightly. I smiled, again. "Alright," I looked up at Pepper, "If she likes it, I like it." Pepper smiled in return.


	4. Rough Night

Thank you for the views guys! I hope you'll continue to read it and enjoy! Review, message me, follow, do what ever you want! Thank you, again! I'm glad to know so many of you like the story!

* * *

*Later at Night*

"Text or call me if you need me." Pepper said as she stepped out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said with a grin. She gave me a dirty look and closed the door behind herself. I turned and made my way down the hall to the living room to get Jade. I had put her in her rocker not too long ago, but when I got there she was already in a deep sleep. I smiled at her, then carefully lifted her out of the rocker and brought her upstairs to her room.

When I got to her room, I kissed her head and set her in her crib. "Goodnight, Jade." I turned on a little night light that Angel had bought for her and walked to my room down the hall.

I lay in bed, tossing and turning for I don't know how many hours, trying to get comfortable. My mind kept racing to things like Angel, Jade's future, and what I'm going to do in the mean-time when taking care of her. I finally managed to start drifting to sleep, when I heard a loud cry, then JARVIS.

"Sir, Miss Jadelyn is crying." I grunted, and then sat up.

"I know. Thank you, JARVIS." I got out of bed and, tiredly, walked to Jades room. "What's going on, baby girl?" I asked, reaching in the crib and pulling a fussy Jade out. I rested her on my shoulder and bounced her a little. She continued to scream. "Come on, sweetie, it's too late for this…" I mumbled, closing my eyes. I picked up her binky and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out one of the premade bottles that Pepper made. I stuck it into the microwave to heat it up, then pulled it out and shook it a little. Jade continued to wail as I tried to put the bottle to her mouth, but she turned her head whenever it got near. I carried her back upstairs to her room and set her on the changing table and tried to change her, that didn't work either. I picked Jade up, again, carrying her to my room.

Sitting on the bed, I laid her on a pillow in front of me and rubbed my face. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and it made me kind of mad. I can always figure things out, but with Jade it was difficult. Her crying was constant and her face was really red. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, expecting to not get an answer. My eyes filled with tears, I felt helpless. I'm supposed to protect her and keep her happy and I am already failing to be a good father.

I looked over at my cellphone on the nightstand. Am I really considering calling Pepper right now? Jade screamed, again. Yeah, I'm calling Pepper. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts till I found Peppers name, then pressed it. Holding the phone to my ear, I waited as it rang a couple times, then a tired Peppers voice.

"Hello?" She said, and then I heard, "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" I would guess she heard Jade crying bloody murder in the background.

"Hey, uh, Pep, could you come over here?" I think she could hear how upset I was in my voice, because before I could say anything else, I heard her say:

"I'm on my way."

*15 Minutes Later*

I sat on my bed, leaned up against some pillows with Jadelyn in my arms. I have been lazily rocking her, because no matter what I do, she isn't going to stop crying.

"Sir," I heard JARVIS say. "Miss Potts has just arrived."

"Thanks, J." I said; Pepper walked in the room.

"Alright, I'm here." She said loud enough to be heard over Jade's crying. I looked over at her.

"Nice pajamas, Potts." She narrowed her eyes, blushing slightly. I smirked, tiredly.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Do you want my help or not?" I sighed and nodded. Pepper put her arms out and I handed Jade to her. She rocked her for a couple of minutes, and then looked at me, again. "Have you changed her?"

"Yep."

"Fed her?"

"What I could."

"Burped her?"

"Yeah."

"Rocked her?"

"For almost two hours."

"Given her her binky?"

"I-… eh… No, I haven't…" I looked around for it. "Where did it go?" Pepper spun around, scanning the room for it, also, and then shrugged when there was no sight of it. I stood up and moved the sheets. Nothing. Jadelyn continued to cry in the background as I stared into space, thinking about where I left the binky. I raised my eyebrows, remembering where I put it. "Oh."

"What?" Pepper asked. I sped out of the room and down the stairs without answering her. "What?!" After I didn't answer her question, again, she followed me downstairs.

"J?" I said, moving stuff around on the messy counters of the kitchen.

"Yes, Sir?" JARVIS responded.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Pepper questioned as she walked in the kitchen after me. I ignored her, again.

"Where did I set the damn binky?" I continued to shift through the bottles and bibs and what not.

"Near the refrigerator. And you might want to be cautious of what you communicate around young Jadelyn, Sir." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge, moving some papers, and finally finding the binky.

"Got it!" I stated, turning and handing it to Pepper. She placed the binky in Jade's mouth and she stopped crying. I sighed in relief.

Jadelyn finally fell back asleep, after she had her binky. Pepper and I stood in her room, watching her sleep, peacefully in her crib. The only things you could hear were the sounds of Jade breathing and the hum of the Arc Reactor in my chest. I looked over at Pepper and sighed. "Thanks." I said in a hushed tone. She turned to me.

"No problem, I don't mind helping out with Jade, she's adorable." She smirked. I smiled at her in return. We stood there like that for a minute, and then Pepper said, "I should probably go now." She turned to leave, "See you tomorrow." She walked to the door of Jade's bedroom.

"Potts, wait." I said; she turned.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" she asked. I stared at her, and then looked down.

"Could you stay here tonight?" She tilted her head a little and looked at me questioningly. "You know? In case Jade starts crying, again, and I can't figure out what to do…" A small smile formed on her lips.

"Of course."


	5. Tears, Fears, and The Unclear

Thanks for the views guys! And thanks for the follows and reviews! Your feedback is awesome and I hope you continue to like the story! I apologize for how short the chapter is.. It felt much longer in my head... haha oh well. I believe the next one is longer. Oh, and sorry I didn't post this this morning, I was at my dads. I am also sorry if Tony doesn't sound like himself in this chapter... I don't know, after I read it, I kinda felt that way, but it's not a bad chapter! :)

* * *

*The Next Day (Afternoon)*

~Pepper's POV~

"I'm gonna be down in the shop." Tony said as he made his way down the stairs after putting Jade down for a nap.

"Alright." I said sitting on the couch, signing paperwork that need to be finished. He walked down to the garage.

After another two and a half hours or so, I decided to go check on Tony. He hasn't asked me to do anything for him since he went down there. I stood up and walked down the staircase. When I got to the bottom, I looked through the glass to see that the garage was dark, except for the small, dim light to the right. I punched in the code and entered, some-what, quietly. I looked around, and then saw Tony sitting on the couch with his face in his hands in front of the TV. It looked like he was watching videos of him and Angel from the past year. It also looked like he had been drinking… a lot. There were bottles of whiskey and vodka all over. I had to do something. "Tony?" I asked. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked to me. He looked like he had been crying, too.

"What?" he mumbled, shutting the TV off.

"Uh… Can I sit with you?" He nodded. I walked over and sat on the couch, smoothing out my skirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. "Are you okay, Tony?" He shot me a look.

"Do I look okay?" I looked him up and down and bit my lip. He reached over and picked up his glass from the side table.

"I'm really worried about you, you know?" He swirled his drink around in his glass. "You can't do this to yourself; it's not good for you… or your daughter." His eyes shifted back to me. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I miss-s her…" he slurred.

"I know, but if you lock yourself down here and drink till you can't feel, who is that helping? You're just depressing yourself more. Do you think that's what Angel would want you to do?" He thought for a minute, and then shook his head. "That's right; she would want you to be happy."

"B-but Pep, I can't do t-this alone. I don't know how t-to take care of J-Jade and I don't have A-Angel anymore. What i-if I'm a bad d-dad? Huh? I don't w-want to be like my d-dad."

"Oh, Tony, you aren't alone. I'm here to help you. And you won't be a bad dad, and you definitely will not be like your father. You love Jadelyn, everyone can see that. The way you hold her and kiss her and how you don't like to share her with others." I smiled at him, he smirked back. The baby monitor went off. We both looked at it.

"I'll get h-her." Tony said, standing with a wobble. I stood and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"No, I'll get her, you need to go take a nap and sober up. I'll make you some tea. Come on, let's go upstairs." He started walking to the stairs, tripping over his own feet. I went after him and grabbed his arm, again. "How about we use the elevator?" Tony smiled and nodded. I walked him to the elevator and we went upstairs.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Okay, this one is short, too. I am sorry... that's just how it worked out. Thank you for continuing to read my story! It means a lot :) Enjoy! Oh, and school is starting in about a week and a half so I will try to keep writing and posting the story. It's gonna be my Junior year and I have no idea how much homework I am going to have... *sigh*. And again, I love to hear your feedback so leave a review and tell me what you think! I accept suggestions , but with this story I have chapters typed ahead of time so it couldn't be a suggestion for the next chapter.. I am like 4 or 5 chapters ahead :3 This chapter was supposed to be sad, but it might not make you cry.. I tried to make it sad, but I have never really written anything sad before and I was kinda unsure how. Again, enjoy.

* * *

*Four Days Later, Angels Funeral*

~Tony's POV~

The service had ended and everyone had gone home. The sun began to set as I stood by Angel's grave with my hands in my pockets. I needed my time alone to say goodbye to her. I had been pretending to be strong the entire time and now I needed to break down. My eyes glazed over with tears as I looked down at the grave stone.

"Hey, Angel." I started. "I miss you so much, Honey. I miss your voice, the way you smiled, how you would come down to the workshop and move all my tools, everything." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Our daughter is beautiful. She is the perfect combination of us both." I sniffed. "Thank you for giving her to me. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." I paused. "I wish you were here to see Jadelyn grow up. It's not fair to her. I know I'm not gonna know how to deal with everything she goes through, but I'll do my best." I shifted and rubbed my nose with my hand. "Pepper said she'd help me with Jade. She's saved me a couple of times already, ha, I wouldn't have ever been able to figure out how to make a bottle correctly without her." I looked up and saw Pepper walking my way with Jadelyn in her arms. "I'm gonna have to go, Hun. I love you." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hey," Pepper said as she got closer. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded, looking at the stone one more time, then Jade, who was sleeping.

"Everything's going to be fine, Tony." I glanced up at Pepper; she gave me a weak smile. I did the same back.

"I know." I paused, and then pointed at Jade. "Looks like she had a long day." Pepper laughed a little.

"Well, we have been out all day. I can understand why she's tired." She carefully gave Jade to me, so she wouldn't wake up. I kissed her head as she continued to sleep. Pepper watched with a smile. "Happy has the car ready for us."

"Alright, let's go." I said, starting to walk to the car. Pepper followed behind me and we got in and headed home for the night.


	7. Little Terror

Alright, I am sorry this is late, my Wi-fi shut off on Saturday cuz my at&t box stopped working.. Thank you for the reviews! I keep seeing that you want me to make the chapters longer, yes I do pay attention, The thing is, I have these chapters pre-written! I have them the way I want them to be, I am actually writing chapter 10 right now. I do periodically go back on the chapters I haven't posted yet and try to add the most detail possible to make the chapter longer, but sometimes I cannot. This chapter is longer than the last one, but it is not as long as the first one. Right now I am writing inbetween stuff that leads up to the bigger chapters I have planned. I can understand if you are frustrated, I have read stories with a couple short chapters, too. They will not all be short from now on though. I am starting school this week so I will try to keep up as much as possible. Again, thank you for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! :)

* * *

*6 Months Later*

~Tony's POV~

Jade has been crawling everywhere since she's discovered how. I had to get baby gates and a play-pen for her; otherwise, she would be into everything. She has already broken the TV remote and managed to knock over all of my guitars. I'm surprised she hasn't hurt herself yet.

I have been down in the workshop, focused on creating a new design for my suit and coming up with new things to add to it. I was pulled out of my focus on the suit when I heard a loud crash. I looked up to see what had happened. Jade wasn't crying, which was good, but I still couldn't see what had fell. I stood to get a better view.

"Jadelyn Angel!" She looked up at me with a cord in her mouth. She had somehow pulled the Wii off of the entertainment stand. I walked over to her and took the cord out of her mouth. "That's a no no, Jade, a big no no!" She began to cry. I grabbed the pieces of the game console from the play-pen and threw them away.

"Okay, bad idea putting the play-pen by the TV…" I mentally noted, out loud. I kneeled down next to the play-pen and handed Jade her stuffed elephant. She began to calm down and she put the ear in her mouth. "Jade, honey, why do you keep putting things in your mouth?" I asked, removing it from her small mouth. I stood and went back to my desk, but before I could sit down, JARVIS spoke.

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"My pleasure. And Sir?"

"Yeah, J?" I said, typing some numbers into the computer.

"Might I suggest that the play-pen be moved to the left of the couch, out of the way of any of your more expensive and dangerous items?"

"That's… not a bad idea…" I agreed. I heard a code being entered and glanced at the door. Pepper walked in and went straight to Jade.

"Hey, sweetie," She said, smiling. Jade reached out for her. "How are you?" She asked, picking Jade up and kissing her head.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said with a smirk. Pepper glared at me, and then rolled her eyes. "What's up, Pep?"

"You have a meeting at Stark Industries that you need to be at in an hour." She bounced Jade in her arms. "Happy is waiting outside for you with the car." I frowned.

"But, Pepper, I don't want to go…" I pouted.

"Tony, you have to go. You have missed too many meetings this month, already." She stated, looking at me and shifting Jade to her other hip. "Now, I have your clothes laid out upstairs, please go up there and put them on."

"Fine…" I mumbled. "Wait, what about Jade?"

"I will watch her while you are gone." She smiled. I crossed my arms and nodded.

"You aren't coming with me?" I asked.

"Nope, you're old enough to go to meetings on your own." She smiled, again. I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, if you're going to watch her, you need to make sure you pay attention to what she is putting in her mouth. She has been chewing on whatever she can get her little hands on." I nodded my head at her and pointed to Jade, who had Pepper's ponytail in her mouth. She looked down.

"Jade, no no." She said, calmly. Using her free hand, Pepper took her hair out of Jade's mouth. Jade started crying, again. Pepper bent down and picked up a toy out of the play-pen, then handed it to Jade and looked back up at me. "Did you ever think that, oh, I don't know, maybe she's teething?" I glanced down at Jade who was gnawing on the toy Pepper had just given her.

"That never crossed my mind." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, now it has. You should probably start getting ready." Pepper suggested.

"Yeah." I walked from my desk to Pepper and kissed Jade's head. "I'll see you later, honey." I opened the door and started walking up the stairs. "Bye, Pep."

"Bye, Tony." She laughed.


	8. Can You Say Dada?

Hey, Guys! Welcome back to my story! Yes, this one is also short... There will always be a couple of short ones, but there will be long ones as well, you just have to be patient! :D Thank you for continuing to bare with me and for reading my story! I have a feeling some of the stubborn people left cuz there were 'too many short chapters'.. blah. There should be a long one in like 2 or 3 chapters. :) Till then, you get what I have had planned out weeks in advance. So, enjoy! Oh, and I am starting to get a little stuck with where I am, so ideas would be helpful if you'd like to help me :) In my mind before I wrote this I had certain points of the story planned out but not a whole lot of the in between.. that's what I need a little help with.. So you can PM me or just put it in a review, that would be great, otherwise, I hope you continue to like my story line! :D Wow, I talk a lot.. Go ahead and read the story now! Don't let me stop you!

* * *

*2 Hours Later*

~Pepper's POV~

Tony has been gone for a couple hours now and I have been sitting with Jade. Well, I have been sitting; she has been crawling around and gnawing on her toys. She seems to be occupied, though. The TV is getting boring and I am tired of filling out paper work, so I think I am going to play with Jade.

I knelt down on the ground by Jadelyn. "Hey, cutie pie, what are you up to?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Baa!" She squealed with a smile on her face, holding up her stuffed elephant to show it to me.

"Oh, you're playing with your elephant. Does your elephant like to be tickled? I know you do!" I tickled her a little. She giggled and started speaking baby talk to me.

"Bwah ba gah!"

"You are so silly!" I sat there, watching her shake her toys around and marveling at them. Then I had a thought, has Tony even thought about teaching her how to talk? Or does he think she will just pick it up? He is quite oblivious with this kind of stuff. I'll have to talk to him about that. I broke away from my train of thought and ran my fingers through Jade's soft, dark brown hair. She continued to look at her elephant.

"Hey, Jade, can you say 'baba'?" I asked her. She looked up and blinked at me. "Come on, sweetie, you can do it. Say 'baba'."

"Gah?" She looked confused, I thought for a minute.

"Hmm, how about we try something else… like dada, can you say 'dada', Jade?" I waited for her to try, and then repeated when she didn't. "'Dada'." She sat there and it looked like she was thinking about it. Maybe I should just give up for now…

"Ma." She said in a slight whisper.

"No, Jade, 'da-'." I paused. "Wait, what did you say?" She sat, quietly. "Come on, Jade, say it, again." I encouraged.

"Mama." She spoke, again, and grabbed at her feet. I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You just said your first word! But where did you learn 'mama'?" I asked her. I wonder how Tony would feel if he heard her saying that. Would he get sad, again? I hope not, this is supposed to be an exciting thing, not a depressing one.

"Mama!" she continued to say. I need to teach her to say something else so she won't say 'mama' all the time.

"Jadelyn, can you say 'Pepper'?" I asked, hopefully.

"Mama!" She reached out for me, and then I realized she was calling me that.

"No, Jade, I'm Pepper. Can you say 'Pepper'?" That is probably, too, difficult for her.

"Ma!" She squealed, still wanting me to pick her up. I sighed and lifted her, and then set her into my lap. She picked up her elephant, again, and played with its eye.

"How about just 'Pep'?" I tried, again. She remained quiet. "Oh, man…" I groaned, leaning back and resting my hands on the ground behind me.


	9. Surprise?

Hello, once again, everyone! This is a day late, and I know that. I was at my dad's for Labor Day weekend and just got back. I am working on the next chapter and I could use some help. If you guys have ideas of any variety they will be taken into consideration! :) With all my school work I am having trouble keeping my mind on both school and the story. Little ideas will be helpfull when I need to get in my story mind set :) Thank you if you have been reading this since the first time I posted the story! It's amazing to see how many of you were here since the beginning! I love all my new and 'old' readers so much! You guys are amazing! Tell me what you think of this chapter and, again, ideas are excepted and appreciated! :D

* * *

*1 Hour Later*

~Pepper's POV~

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is home." JARVIS announced.

"Alright." I told the AI as I stood. The door opened and I turned. "Hello, Mr. Stark." I said when Tony walked in.

"Pepper, its Tony." He said, smiling at me as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Old habits, I guess." I shrugged, and then smoothed out my skirt. "So, how was the meeting?"

"Uh, boring, as usual." He set his tie on the counter. I crossed my arms.

"Did you even pay attention to the meeting?"

"Nope, not really." He laughed.

"Tony! That meeting was important to the company!" I stressed. It was his turn to shrug.

"That is why you need to come with me." He smirked. "You need to keep me focused and tell me what to say." He said, leaning against the counter. I rolled my eyes. "How was Jade?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She was wonderful, like always."

"Did she break anything?" He scanned the room.

"Nope. I did teach her something new, though." I said, slowly, unsure of what he might think.

"Really, what might that be?" He looked at me, curious.

"Uh, well…" I started.

"Mama!" Jade said from the other side of the room. I cringed.

"That…"

"You taught her how to say 'mama'?"

"Yeah…" I began. "But I didn't do it on purpose! I tried to teach her-"

"That's awesome!" He stated. I paused.

"You aren't upset?" I asked, surprised.

"No! I mean, dada would have been nicer… But, that's amazing!"

"I don't know where she learned mama, though. I didn't even ask her to say that." Tony walked over to Jade and picked her up.

"She probably learned it from me. I tell her about her mom sometimes while we are sitting around." He smiled. Jade grabbed his chin.

"Mama."

"Yep, mama. But I'm dada, honey. Say 'dada', Jade." He said, kissing her hand.

"Dada." She quietly said, looking at Tony's lips. My jaw dropped.

"But I… But she… But, but… What?!" Tony looked at me.

"What?"

"She wouldn't do that for me! I tried to get her to say that and she wouldn't! Did she just learn that?" He nodded with wide eyes, looking at Jade, then back at me. "How?!" I asked.

"Well, she is a Stark." He smirked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" I said in an annoyed, sarcastic tone. Jade yawned. Tony looked down at her and kissed her head.

"How about a nap, baby girl?" He asked her. She rubbed her eyes with her little hands. "I'm gonna put her in bed. I'll be right back." He said, walking to the stairs.

"Alright." I sighed, sitting on the couch.


	10. Trying to Understand

Here is chapter 10, guys! This is being posted kinda late at night, sorry. I missed a couple days of school last week and had homework to make up. This chapter is a little longer and in Pepper's point of view, so I hope you like it!

* * *

*2 Weeks Later*

~Pepper's POV~

"Good morning, JARVIS." I greeted as I walked through the front door of Stark Mansion.

"And the same to you, Miss Potts." JARVIS said. I rounded the corner to see Tony crawling on the floor behind Jade. I set my stuff down and put my hands on my hips.

"Tony," I began. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Uhm, well," he started, running his fingers through his hair. "Follow the leader?" He smiled, obviously lying. I began to tap my foot. He sighed. "To be honest, I was studying the way Jade thinks. Why she does what she does. Stuff like that."

"Oh, god. Tony, please do not turn your daughter into a science experiment! She does what she does because she's a baby! I know it's your first time living and interacting with an infant, but seriously!" Jade crawled over to me and sat at my feet.

"Mama!" She said, reaching for me. I lifted her up into my arms and looked at her, and then Tony.

"Look at her; she's too cute to be an experiment." Tony crossed his arms.

"She wasn't an experiment… I was just trying to understand her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have you fed her yet?" I asked, fixing Jade's messy hair. Tony rolled his eye.

"Of course I-…" He looked down at the ground, "No, no I didn't…"

"Uh huh, I thought so." I walked to the kitchen and put Jade in her high-chair. Tony went to the cabinets to get Jade some food, then pulled a spoon out of a drawer and walked over to us. He sat down in front of Jade and opened the jar. I sat at the table and watched Tony feed Jade. He was getting better at this 'dad thing', as he calls it.

When he finished feeding Jade, he turned to set the jar on the counter. Jade picked up one of her teething rings and shook it, and then she threw it on the ground. Tony heard it hit the floor and turned back to face Jade.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked around.

"She dropped her teething ring." I told him, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He leant down to get it, and then placed it back in front of Jade.

"There you go, Honey." He said. She picked it up, again, and dropped it once more. Tony retrieved it from the floor, again, and set it back in front of her. This continued about 3 more times and I could tell Tony was getting aggravated. After he set it back on the high chair, again, I set my phone down and looked at him.

"Tony."

"Yeah?.." He asked, annoyed.

"You aren't supposed to pick it up." He looked at me.

"And why is that?"

"It just shows her that she'll get what she wants at a young age. If she throws it, you leave it. You have to teach her that if she's going to throw something, she isn't going to get it back unless she gets it herself." I explained as I watched Jade throw it to the floor, again. Tony turned and looked at the toy, then back at me.

"Da!" Jade squealed and reached for the toy. "Dada!"

"Jadelyn," Tony began, facing Jade. "That's a no. You can't do that." Jade's eyes got big as she looked at Tony and they started filling with tears, then her lip began to quiver. "Oh no." He winced. "Pep?"

"It's fine, Tony." I smiled. "She's going to throw fits all the time. She is just unhappy because she isn't getting her way. You're doing fine."

"Alright…" Jade wailed and we both shifted our eyes to her. "What do I do? Do I pick her up or just let her cry?"

"You can pick her up, but she will calm down soon and forget it." He picked Jade up and bounced her to calm her. I stood and walked to the stairs to go to my office.

"Pepper?" I heard and turned.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Tony." He corrected, I nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled.


	11. Daddy's Little Girl Update!

Hello, my wonderful readers! I am sorry I haven't posted this week or last week. I have been busy with school and missed like 4 days.. so I am trying to catch up with all the work.. and I have applied for a job at Party City, and I am going for an interview this Wednesday! I will continue writing the story, but right now I do not have the time to write or post.. like I have repeated numorous times, suggestions and ideas are welcome for the story and may help me be more creative! I hope you continue to enjoy it when I can write and post the new chapters! Thank you all and, again, I love you! 3

Love,

Alyssa (a.k.a. AlyDeLoIronBuscusJonasMan)

Review, Favorite, Follow.. do what ever the heck you wanna do! ;)


End file.
